


Boys and their Video Games

by BunkBuddyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Weechesters, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/pseuds/BunkBuddyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Drabble</p>
<p>Tumblr Prompt: "Wincest + Video Games".</p>
<p>Sam (16) and Dean (20) play Soul Calibur on the Dreamcast in their downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and their Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> The boys being boys and playing video games. Just fluffy goodness.

“I’m gonna beat your ass, Sammy.”

“Bring it, loser.”

They gripped the controller tightly in their hands, the strange shape familiar to them yet still a hindrance. They watched eagerly as Namco dramatically came from their speakers, shifting on their tailbones. Knees bumped and battled for a moment before the brothers’ attention drifted back to the TV screen. The title screen flashed quickly as they pressed on the button to speed things along. Character selection time. Dean grinned at his selection. Sam rolled his eyes and made his.

“So gonna beat your ass, Sammy.”

“Really, Dean?”

Sam shook his head in annoyance as the character Ivy Valentine circled on the screen, rear almost completely bare and corset strings visible. His own character not wearing much in the way of a shirt, either, but he still preferred to play Kalik. Dean grinned and knocked his knee against Sam’s playfully while the intro played through. He shook his head and gripped the controls in his hands, positioning his hands over the Y button and Up arrow key with a secret grin of his own.

Round One started with a clash of weapons from the speakers, cries as their characters moved through the screen in a death dance, keeping the corner of their eye on their health bars. Buttons mashed in a offbeat cacophony of sounds, bodies leaning this way and that to further help their strikes. They leaned forward, eyes glued on the screen as they tossed insults and crowed when their character connected, growling and grumbling as their health declined. The final K.O. went up and Ivy went down.

“HA!”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t win yet, shrimp.”

Round Two began with the same pattern. When the noise dimmed, the K.O. bringing Kalik to fall face first at Ivy’s feet. The replay not helping.

“HA! Suck it, Sammy!”

“You suck it.” The grumbled reply.

“Nah, your turn.”

“Shut up, Dean.”

Round Three held higher stakes. They were tied in kills, the last battle the most important. They growled as they mashed buttons, elbows flaring to get the right combination, knees shoving together and shoulders rubbing. “Take that!” “DAMMIT!” “HA!” commentaries replaying on repeat as they spoke without moving their eyes from the screen. Half way down their health bar, they stayed matched.

“Not goin’ easy on you.”

“Same.”

They threw themselves into the last half of the battle, plastic creaking underneath their hands. Ivy blocked a killing blow, Kalilk blocking one just behind. The brothers swore and danced their characters around the other to get the right spot. With a well placed combo, Ivy sank to her knees from the final K.O. Two out of Three, Sam won. He pumped his fists in the air.

“HA! TOLD you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Bitch.”

“Jerk. Poor loser. Now chop chop. My laundry isn’t going to wash itself.”


End file.
